


Sleeping Beauty

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Victor snores, and prevents Oswald from getting his beauty rest. This is smut. No real plot. Just these two boys having some fun with each other.





	Sleeping Beauty

A deep rumbling noise stirred Oswald from his sleep. His sleep addled brain couldn't quite figure out what it was, until he rolled over and into the cool body of his lover. Victor was laying on his back, his mouth hanging open and snoring deeply. Oswald groaned, nudging the sleeping man. 

"Wake up, Victor! You are snoring to wake the dead. I need my sleep, you big oaf." 

The older man didn't stir, his only response was a deep resounding snore that Oswald swore rattled the window pane. 

Growling under his breath, Oswald tried to push Victor over onto his side, but the man was so much larger than him that he just didn't budge. 

"Victor! Get up!" 

This time Victor stirred, grumbling in his sleep before wrapping his arm around Oswald and pulling him tightly to his chest. He tried his best to struggle out of his grasp, but even unconscious, Victor was way stronger than him. 

"Damn it, Victor. Let me go," Oswald struggled, before finally biting Victor's arm.

Victor's eyes flew open and he practically pushed Oswald away. "What the hell Oswald?" he scowled, rubbing the spot on his arm. 

"You were snoring and wouldn't wake up. I tried to roll you over and you grabbed me. What else was I supposed to do?" 

"Not fucking bite me," he pouted. 

Oswald's gaze softened slightly. He gently took Victor's arms, placing a soft kiss to the marred skin. "There, did I make it all better?" 

"I don't know. I might need a few more of those kisses." 

Her pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, but Oswald delivered. He pressed his lips to Victor's cheek, then moved down his jaw, before kissing his lips deeply. 

"Is that better?" he asked, his voice soft. 

Grinning, Victor wrapped his arms around him again, pulling him into his lap. "Mm, much better now." 

Oswald rolled his eyes again, but he smiled as he settled into his lap. "You interrupted my beauty sleep," he teased. 

"Oh you don't need beauty sleep. If you get any more I won't be able to look at you. You'll be far too beautiful for a mere mortal to gaze upon." 

"Oh please," he playfully shoved his shoulder, before curling up against his chest. 

Victor chuckled, his fingers stroking slowly over Oswald's back. "You are incredibly beautiful. Even when you wake me up by biting me."

"Well, if you didn't sound like a damn polar bear, then I wouldn't have had to try to wake you." 

"Well, if you hadn't worn me out last night, then I wouldn't have been sleeping so soundly," Victor countered. 

"I honestly didn't hear you complaining. In fact I remember you moaning my name begging for more, now didn't you?" he purred, nipping at his neck. 

Victor moaned softly, tugging at Oswald's hair. "You are in a biting mood this morning aren't you little bird?" 

He laughed against his skin before digging his teeth into his shoulder. Oswald hummed against him, sucking hard against his pale blue flesh. He continued kissing along his chest, his tongue teasing Victor's right nipple, before moving to the left.

"If you weren't so delicious then I wouldn't have to bite," Oswald replied, shoving Victor back against the pillows. His lips trailed down his stomach, his tongue teasing along his belly button. "I suppose I do have to make it up to you for biting you that hard. Even though you're the one who woke me up from my sleep." 

His hips arched towards Oswald, feeling arousal flood straight to his groin. His lover could get him rock hard with just a glance, and this treatment was sure to make him burst.  
A smirk spread across Oswald's face as his hand slid down the front of Victor's boxer shorts. His palm stroked the bulge there, fingertips tracing the outline of his cock. "My, my Mr. Fries, is this all for me? What a treat," he hummed, pushing Victor's legs farther apart so he could make himself comfortable. 

"Of course it's all for you, you little tease," he growled, biting his lip as he stared down into those impossible green eyes. 

Oswald chuckled, running his hands up Victor's muscular thighs, his blunt nails digging in softly. He pressed his hands up higher, fingers teasing along his fabric covered balls. His eyes never left Victor's face, watching as frustration washed across his features. 

"You bite me, then you tease me? How is that even fair?," he growled, tugging at Oswald's hair. 

"You've known me long enough to know I don't play fair, Victor," came the purred response. "Where is the fun in that?" 

"Evil. You are just pure evil." 

Oswald just laughed, pressing his cheek against Victor's crotch. He softly nuzzled against him, his grin growing wider as he felt him twitch. 

"I don't think I'm all evil. I mean, I never just tease and not follow through. I'd never leave you hard and wanting," he purred, moving to tug his boxer shorts down. "I think you should just sleep in the nude from now on. It'd make things so much easier. I could just slip under the covers and wake you up with my lips on your cock instead of me biting you," he chuckled. 

Victor's only response was a deep rumbling moan, his chest heaving as his breath caught in his throat. He gave a tug to Oswald's hair as his hard cock sprang free, slapping back against his stomach. 

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love your cool skin? It was nice before the cure, but now I can really touch you. And you don't have to run off back to the freezer just as things are getting good." 

With a wink, his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, slowly stroking him. 

Victor sucked in a sharp, shaky breath, his eyes watching every movement of Oswald's hand. He was so warm against him, and he always knew just how to touch him. 

Still stroking him, he lowered his head down, kissing along the inside of his thigh, before biting gently. He moaned out in response to his lover's action, arching into Oswald's hand. 

"Please," he whispered, tugging again at his black hair. 

"In due time, my love. Patience is a virtue." 

"And one that I don't possess," he growled. 

Oswald laughed, shaking his head. He hummed as he placed open mouth kisses along the inside of his thigh, brushing high enough that the tip of his nose teased his balls before moving to the other thigh. The almost touches were enough to drive Victor insane. He sucked hard, watching as a bruise appeared on his skin. Knowing he'd marked his perfect skin and it would be hidden under his clothing made him so happy. It filled him with a sense of pride that he would be walking around wearing his marks.

"Victor, look at me," he purred, giving his cock a squeeze. Once his blue eyes were locked on his face, he lowered his lips around the head of Victor's cock, moaning around him.  
Victor's fingers dug into Oswald's scalp, his hips rocking into his touch. He did his best not to choke him, but the sensations of his warm mouth on his cock was just completely blissful. 

Oswald's hand slid up his thigh, gently teasing his balls as he bobbed over his cock. He set a steady pace, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the pleasure he was giving his lover. 

He pulled harder on Oswald's hair, feeling that all too familiar pleasure coiling tightly in his abdomen. "I'm .. oh fuck, Oswald, I'm going to come. I .. want ... I want you inside of me. 

That request made Oswald moan deeply. Usually he was the one begging to have Victor inside of him. He pulled off of his cock with a loud pop, dropping a simple kiss his wet tip.  
"Mmm, how could I say no to a request like that?" Oswald's green eyes sparkled as he stared down at the older man. "You are so sexy like this. So needy." He leaned down to kiss him hard, tongue pressing into his mouth. 

Victor's hand moved to cup the back of Oswald's head, his other arm snaking around him to pull him close. He rocked his hips up towards the other man, just needing some friction against his aching shaft. 

Oswald pulled away from the kiss just enough to reach for the bottle of lube. He moved to shove his pajama pants off, kicking them off of the bed. Leaning back, careful to avoid putting too much weight on his bad leg, he squirted the lube into his hand. With his eyes locked on Victor's he began to stroke himself, making sure his cock was nice and slick.  
Once he was satisfied, Oswald took Victor's legs, pushing them up to his chest. He ran his cock between his ass cheeks, teasing his tight hole. He pressed just the head in, before pulling back away.

"Is this what you want? You want my cock, Victor? Tell me," he commanded.

"Yes! Yes Oswald. I want your cock. I want to feel you inside of me. Oh God, please," Victor knew he sounded desperate and he didn't care. All he wanted was his little bird.  
With a lunge of his hips, Oswald buried himself to the hilt inside the cool confines of Victor's ass. It was such an odd sensation to be surrounded by cold, but it was delicious and so completely Victor. 

Oswald gave him a few moments to adjust before he began thrusting into him. His pace was brutal, slamming into him over and over again. The tip of his cock brushing against his prostate. 

Victor reached to hold the back of his thighs, keeping himself spread enough for Oswald. He moaned loudly, any coherent thought trailing off into loud curses. 

His lover wasn't in any better condition. The tightness of Victor's ass had stars dancing before his eyes as he moved inside of him. All he could focus on was the in and out motion, his hips repeatedly pressing into him. It wasn't long before Oswald was panting, his body beginning to tremble. 

Sensing that his lover was close, Victor reached to wrap his fingers around his own cock, stroking in time with Oswald's deep punishing thrusts. Soon he was moaning Oswald's name, his body arching beneath him and tightening around him as he came. His seed coated his hand and stomach, as he tried to catch his breath. 

The sight of Victor losing control and the way he constricted around him pushed Oswald over the edge. He came hard inside of him, his hips snapping as he coated his insides with his release. 

Once he regained control of his senses and didn't feel like he was going to pass out, Oswald gently released Victor's legs and slipped his softening cock from inside of him. With a throaty chuckle he collapsed hard against the sticky cool skin of his partner. 

"Damn," he panted. "That .. wow."

Victor chuckled, running his fingers through Oswald's sweat dampened locks. "Yeah, that about sums it up doesn't it?" He leaned down kissing his hair. "You've worn me out once more, sleeping beauty. I can't promise I won't snore again," he teased. 

"Then I suppose I'll just have to bite you again." He laughed, tucking his face into his chest.


End file.
